The Hollow's Queen
by thefirstespada
Summary: Hichigo kills the king and claims his Queen and he does so with force rated M for rape,language, sand graphic scenes Hichigo/Orihime
1. Chapter 1

**A story with Hichigo and Orihime**

**It contains rape, cursing, and other rated M material**

**I do not own Bleach**

**Orihime's Home**

She thought it was over, she was saved out of Hueco Mundo but she was still scared, she was on her knees tears streaming down her face, silence all throughout the house no sign of movement nothing to speak of but only one thing could be heard the sound of liquid and solid colliding it came in steady beats *pit pat pit pat* the moon light lit the room and reflected its light off a metal, a white metal it looked beautiful but with its beauty came death for it was soiled with a red liquid the same liquid that dripped onto the floor.

The metal was a blade, a blade that could cut the flesh with ease it brought pain and suffering and it also brought its master, one would look at the wielder and would think is it the blade that kills or is it the person holding the blade that kills, the moon revealed the wielder to be pale, pale as his blade and just like his blade he was soiled with warm red liquid and even though this was true his mile proved that he was content with this and he did it intentionally.

Once again she looked at the insane man holding the beautiful but deadly object she cried out in pain, he cried out in laughter, his voice cut through her just like his blade had cut through the one she loves for you see the red liquid was blood and it belonged to her lover and long time friend, he hung off the blade which pierced his chest he hung motionless his pulse ceased he was dead, the king was dead but in his death there shall rise another stronger king.

Though one may remember the old king for being kind and caring towards others having radiant orange hair and bright brown eyes, one will remember this king for being cold and ruthless for having pale white hair and yellow iris accompanied with a pitch black sclera. Those cold eyes then turned their attention to the weeping female in her sadness formed his happiness, he proceeded towards the female dropping the limp body to the floor where it will be soaked in its own blood.

His smile became visible as he approached he closed her eyes and began to whisper "do way with me hollow I will see my love once more if you do away with me," the clod killer stopped his smile disappearing, he laid his sword down on the hard ground causing a loud thud to be heard all around the house the killer settled himself on eyelevel to the girl and coldly told her "I have a better idea in order to increase your sadness you shall live the rest of your days as a concubine for the king."

His blade was retrieved and he exited the room leaving the dead with the living, Orihime gripped her legs tightly and clenched her teeth, she made a promise to herself right there in the presence of her fallen love "never cry, never give in never seem weak" she told herself that until she made sure that she would keep that promise, Little did she know the killer was listening licking his lips and stroking his blade intentionally cutting his flesh giving himself pleasure as he felt the warm liquid slide down his pale hand.

Orihime crawled slowly to her dead friend his eyes wide open, she closed them she held him one last time his body had become cold and numb. She gathered herself into a corner on a soft surface she closed her eyes and allowed her exhaustion to take her, as she slept he watched he then touched her bare neck with the tip of his blade one thrust and it would be over, he thought it over "in one thrust the fun would all end no I wish for the fun to continue I shall not kill you don't make me think it over."

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Morning**

She awoke, she was dazed struggling to get on her own two feet her vision was blurred by the light of day she felt sick at her stomach she ran to the restroom and emptied her stomach in the toilet. She washed her mouth and began to walk through her house the stench of the day before was still present this caused her great pain, after she made it to her living room she let herself fall on a couch then she heard it the voice of the devil "when life rules flesh covers the bone, when death rules the bone is exposed tell me what rules for you life or death."

She looked and stared, she stared at him as if she wanted to end him but she knew all to well that it was impossible to end him no one could not even a death god, he approached "I asked you what rules in you life or death" he placed his pale hand on her chin and looked into her grey eyes "cause I would really enjoy tearing off your flesh." She spat, he smiled "is that any way too treat your king," she attempted to storm off he flowed then he grabbed her one arm around the waist and another squeezing her breast, licking her neck then sinking his teeth into it.

She moaned this gave him great enjoyment; his cold breath hit her neck and caused a shiver "answer me this question Orihime, how much did you love him?" She stayed silent for a while still in his grip she seemed to be thinking hard about the question asked, but thinking wasn't what she was doing she was actually remembering him her hero. He seemed unbeatable no matter what challenge was put against him he conquered but it all ended the happiness the compassion it was all cut down by his blade, "I loved him as much as you love to kill Ichigo."

The hollows smile faded and was replaced with a calm intelligent look, "why did you call me Ichigo how could you mistake a king for his horse." She turned her head and in the corner of her eye she saw his yellow orb "I want him to be here, and you look so much like him." He removed his hand from her breast and placed it on her cheek he pulled her closer turning her head more, he ran his long rough tongue on her face "you'll soon see I'm nothing like your precious Ichigo," Hichigo released her letting her fall on the floor, he then kneeled down his eyes showing nothing but lust as he undressed her with them.

A knock has then heard by the king and his future concubine then a voice, a voice that sounded very familiar to Inoue the voice of a Quincy "Uyruu" the hollow turned to her the smirk once again showing itself. He retrieved the blade that was the cause of her pain and it looks like it's about to cause her more pain. The Quincy landed hard with a thud beside her a blade came down separated him from his right arm, the hollow licked his lips a second time his leg was removed this time the hollow's hand twitched as the screams echoed throughout the house.

She screamed and cried "stop it!" He looked at her "fine I'll end his pain" the blade was driven through the Quincy's skull, destroying his mind and ending his life. She regretted her choice of words but at the same time was glad she said them the hollow licked his blade clean before showing the excitement that he felt about his recent kill "do you have any more friends that you with to see die by my blade?" She looked at him angrily, she removed herself from the floor rolled her hand into a fist and punched the hollow on his pale nose.

Blood that's what came blood spilling from his nostril to the floor, he wiped it he then pinned her to a nearby wall the hard surface hitting her back and his fingers digging into her wrist they were bound to leave bruises. "kill me is that what you're going to do kill me" the hollow looked at her no expression then he roughly said "just kiss me" he then attacked her lips with his, as he kissed her she thought that he kissed just like he did just like Ichigo it was sick how much the resembled each other and yet at the same time they were so different.

He pulled away "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you Hime." The hollow left her in the room alone yet again with a dead loved one and for the second time it was he who did the loved one in, I guess that would be poetic justice in his mind. Orihime got up and left the room leaving the body, "what now he won't stop until somebody stops him but who can stop a man like him?" She walked to the next room and saw him sitting on the sofa the white Zangetsu laying on his lap, he told her to come closer, she laid her eyes on the blade the large cleaver like sword.

She place one finger on the weapons blade and ran her finger across, her finger was cut the Hollow asked her "what do you think about the blade?" Orihime has never told a lie a day I her life and she wasn't going to start now "it's beautiful." The hollow looked at the cut on her finger he took her hand and place the finger in his mouth and then she felt his tongue licking and his lips sucking. He was finished, she looked at him as if he was a sick person which he was but not wanting to be rude she hesitantly said "thank you Hichigo."

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Day After**

She felt like a stranger in her own home like she didn't belong in the same house as him they were too different from on another, an example would be she finds an injured bunny on the street and she nurses it back to health he finds on he ribs it's head off. Every hour that past seemed like weeks she even considered ending it just ending her life and finally get away from this monster that may be the only way she'll ever be able to be happy once more, but she knew all too well that he would never allow her suffering to end she was just too fun.

She climbed to the roof of her house he would usually be at her side they would just sit there both silent no sound except for the cold breeze that would only make them closer as they embraced each other for warmth, but he was gone and the cold was still there she shook under it's force suddenly she felt a presence "what do you want now are you here to present me the head of another friend?" The hollow simply sat down, blade strapped to his back he slid one arm around her and drew her close then he began to move his lips his breathe visible in the cold air.

"Do you want to kill me or do you want to kill yourself?" He turned to her and slowly lowered her onto the floor of the roof he climbed over her and mover her hair so that her face would be fully visible, "I asked you a question" he then began to rib her clothing her breasts became exposed, she spoke "to answer your question I would kill you for all of the pain that you caused me" tears appeared on her face "all of the people that you've taken away from me, but I would kill myself to be with them again" Hichigo laughed as he began to lick away at his concubine.

"Do you think you have what it takes to drive a blade through me or better yet yourself, can you truly take a life?" She looked at him "I can take away yours," The hollow looked at her "is that so the sharpness of the blade is not what kills a person, what really kills the person is the sharpness of that person's instinct that person's killer instinct." He stopped and removed himself from her then with a wag of his finger he said "follow me" her shirt was still torn, she followed they went to her room and they both sat down on the soft fabric.

He removed the blade from his back and unwrapped it from the cloth, he placed it onto the bed and told her quietly but carefully "kill me" she was shocked she looked at the blade gleaming in the moonlight just like it had that night. She reached out and touched she then got to the handle she wrapped her fingers around it and gripped it tightly she picked the blade up and looked at it as she slowly pointed it's tip towards the hollow's grin "can you do it Orihime?" The blade shook as she grew tired of holding the heavy weapon she then, dropped the blade back onto the bed.

He shook his head and picked up the blade and returned it to its usual place "you're pathetic" he then proceeded to strip her further and then brutally raped her, her spirit was broken and she let her pain be known with the thunderous screams that echoed throughout the house. Soon the screams stopped she laid on the floor broken he laughed as she cried "do you wan to kill me now do you wish to stop me?" she looked at him and she got herself on her own two feet "I'm leaving." She began to run she pushed her door opened and ran through the streets.

She ran until she was tired when sweat was the only thing that could cool her down she ran until her lungs felt like bursting and her muscles felt like they were torn off then she ran some more. She went through several alleys trying to throw him off her trail, she then ran into three thugs they advanced on her naked body. She looked at them and closed her eyes thinking that maybe these three could finally end her pain. But her hopes were cut down just as one lost his head the other was now literally spineless and the third his skull was reduced to mush.

The Hollow looked at her his angry eyes were piercing her soul his rietsu was flaring it felt like it was choking her. He then walked to her the moonlight giving him a more eerie look, the light reflected off his yellow eyes made them mesmerizing. She shut her eyes and everything went blank her mind was an empty void, her body fell to the floor and everything else was meaningless. She awake a while after that and the first thing that greeted her was that sick smile and those evil piercing eyes "hello Hime did you have a good sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Morning**

She stared at the hollow his face merely an inch away from hers, he was smiling "Hime why did you run away from me are you not happy living with me, or do you simply desire freedom?" She looked away she didn't wish to look at the face of a psycho "I hate you I wish that you never existed." Hichigo's smile turned into a sort of frown everything became silent the house shook during the mighty gusts of wind, he walked too her he put his hand on the handle of his blade and looked at her with a serious expression on his face.

"Hime I just want to ask you one thing and you must answer it in the clearest way possible alright "do you want to die?" She stood up from the bed her body still nude just as it was the night before "yes" he stood before her confused "follow up question "why do you wish to die?" Hime stared at his smug face "I want to die so that I could get away from you!" She stormed out of the room and went down to her basement, the basement had the stench of rotting corpses it caused her to gag and puke, she began searching until she found what she was looking for.

She sat down and with her hands made a special knot, she felt the thickness of the rope it was a perfect way to end it all she then finished. She then wrapped the thick rope around a wooden beam that went along the ceiling; she found a small wooden stool and stood on top of it while she tightened the rope around her small smooth neck. She then kicked the stool way and the rope quickly tightened around her neck choking the life out of her and she offered no resistance.

The rope tightened around her neck more and more with every passing moment, until the rope was cut and she fell to the floor with a big thud. She then heard the laughter; the laughter that dug deep into her spirit and would give her nightmares every time she slept it was his laugh. He then spoke "why did you do that" She looked at him very angrily and she was also crying "why, why don't you let me end it why don't you just let me be with him again." Hichigo kneeled down beside her his serious look was in full view "I already told you."

Hichigo then rose and his wicked smile returned "you must kill me look at me as you plunge a blade into me, seeing my cold blood spilling and gushing out of the wound and seeing the look on my face when I'm slipping away just imagine that Hime and tell me that you wish to kill me!" Hichigo then left the basement and went up the stairs, she stared at the ripped rope as if thinking on trying again but she threw that option away looks like there was only one other thing that she could do, she was going to have to kill Hichigo.

She slowly walked up the steps she was wrapped up in a white bath robe; she looked around trying to spot the hollow she then decided to just follow his rietsu. She then peeked into a room and saw the hollow asleep his sword lying on the bed beside him. She looked at it as if it was her only salvation she slowly walked to the bed and touched the sword quietly, she then grabbed the handle of the sword and looked at it with great interest she then looked at the sleeping hollow she looked at him with great disgust, and then she raised the sword high.

Without even thinking about it she plunged the sword deep down inside of the hollow's chest, the blood began to flow immediately his screams were heard all over the house and whenever he screamed she would remove the sword and impale him with it once more. After about the seventh time of stabbing him they both stopped frozen in the heat of the moment, she shook the blade fell to the floor the hollow, the blade. And the girl were drenched in blood the only difference was the hollow and his sword laid silent but the girl shook on the ground weeping heavily.

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Moments Later**

The blade laid forgotten on the cold wooden floor, blood was joined by tears as they spread across the floor, the woman wept as she looked at the bloody body before her she reached out and touched the body's face it was unmoved, she then quickly attempted healing the orange field surrounded the body. It had only been a few seconds since she began, then a hand came bursting out of the field shattering it into many pieces, then came a blood curdling scream the hand then grabbed onto Orihime's collar and pulled her in close.

"What do you think you are doing you little bitch are you trying to help the person you just attempted to kill are you stupid or something?" The girl looked frightened her feelings were conflicting, this man has killed two of her best friends has put her through hell and back, but he has also saved her on two occasions was he trying to even all the good and the bad things out if so he could kill her right then and there because she attempted to kill him. His blood spilled from the corner of his lips, he then pulled Orihime closer to himself.

"I asked you a question-," the hollow began to cough making sure to turn away from Orihime, his blood escaping from his mouth being splattered onto the bed he put one hand over his mouth and the coughing continued. He eventually stopped "don't look at me like that woman, looking at me as if you wish to help if you even try healing me again I tear you head off." She looked at him in a caring way "why?" He looked at her confused then in a smile he said "because you killed me, you killed me in cold blood and you loved it."

The hollow then let out a short cough before continuing "tell me Orihime and don't lie, every time you plunged that blade into my body it gave you a satisfying feeling didn't it you loved the fact that you would soon have gotten rid of me, didn't you the blade piercing the flesh the blood gushing from the wound the heart coming to a stop you enjoyed it all!!" He looked back down at Inoue and saw that she was facing the floor and she was crying "no, no I didn't like it at the very second I hit your body with that blade I wished that I could just take it back."

The hollow looked at her with great interest, "I never wanted to kill anyone I never thought that I would ever be able to kill anyone." As she wept the hollow smirked "Inoue trust me it gets easier the more you kill the more you welcome the smell of it, the sound of it, and the glorious feeling of it, the feeling that comes to you when you know that you held someone's life in you hands and then you just crushed it." She looked at him in disbelief, even near death he was psychotic still talking about the glory of ending another person's life it was sickening.

The hollow then gently released Orihime from his grip and the rouse from the bed and looked down at the female "do you wish to join me and learn how to kill?" She couldn't believe him he offered her a position by his side and aid him in murder and destruction, "what if I refuse" he laughed "if you refuse I'll seek out Tatsuki rape and murder her, then I'll look for Chad and smash his skull under my boot, maybe then I'll find Kiego and rip out his spine and then I'll find some more of you friends and kill them all as well, and the whole time I'll make sure that you have a front row seat to the glorious mayhem."

She looked up at him, she could tell that he was really giving her no choice in the matter, she also knew that he would do all of the things that he promised. She then nodded and sealed the deal with "I will take your side." He smiled and retrieved his sword "good now that you promised me, now you are aloud to heal me," she did so, and then asked "where will they go?" He only responded with "somewhere" she put on fresh cloths and left her house for the last time, the hollow soon followed and as they walked away the house became engulfed in flames.

**5 years later**

A pale man with yellow eyes and all white clothing sat on a chair, he was sitting beside a man lying on the floor the man on the floor held his chest in pain, he held it tight trying to prevent any more of his blood from spilling. The pale man then stood up and looked into the darkness of the silent house "finish him," a woman then appeared out of the shadows she was also dressed in all white and she held a large blade in her hand, she slowly came towards the dying man and with one swing she decapitated him, his death was instant she then reached down a picked up the head and licked the severed neck as blood spilled into her mouth.

She then tossed the head aside, she looked at the pale man he was smiling, and the pale man looked at her she was also smiling. "You're getting better," the pale man said she then looked at him lustfully and he returned the look. They then began to kiss passionately both covered in blood they soon stopped he then spoke "five years ago I became king and you were my concubine, and now you rule with the king right by his side, you are now queen, the queen of a killer, the queen who loves to kill you are the hollow's queen." The room then became silent until Orihime laughed and added "thank you, Hichigo."

**The End**

**Review**


End file.
